Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. He is an animatronic bear who is left in a "free roaming mode" at midnight, during which he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM. He forcefully stuffs any human he encounters after-hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, as do the other animatronics, resulting in said person's death. Appearance Edit Freddy is an animatronic wearing a costume that gives him the appearance of a bipedal, brown bear. Onstage, he wears a black top hat and bow tie, while holding a microphone in his right paw. His ears are articulated, and are thus able to move back and forth. Unlike the other animatronics, the only features of Freddy that can be seen on the cameras are his endoskeleton eyes and some of his poorly-illuminated body parts and accessories. He has human handprints on his face (see picture below), though they are very difficult to spot. His irises are normally of a light blue color, but he is commonly seen with his endoskeleton eyes on-camera. Locations Edit Freddy starts the night on the Show Stage, along with his bandmatesBonnie and Chica. Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to The Office. The path is as follows: Show Stage →Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner →The Office. Freddy's jingle will begin playing when he is in the Kitchen or Office. He will remain in dark areas of the room he is occupying, leaving only his eyes visible. This implies that Freddy is avoiding the cameras as much as possible, or, as Phone Guy states, this may just be due to the fact that Freddy is more active in the dark. Freddy will not be visible if another animatronic is in the same room as him. Viewing Freddy on the security cameras will slow him on his path, even if he is not visible in the room due to Bonnie or Chica's presence. Behavior Edit For the first two nights of the week, Freddy is inactive and will stay on the stage, looking at the camera intermittently. He will only become active during those nights if the player runs out of electricity, at which time the player will be greeted by both his illuminated face and the Toreador March before being attacked. If the player "plays dead" (i.e. doesn't move while he plays his jingle), his attack may be delayed. Typically, doing this may cause Freddy to play his jingle for a longer amount of time and, when the lights completely go out, may cause him to delay his attack, giving the player a bit more time to hold out until 6 AM. From the 3rd night onward, he will become active while the power is on. Usually, when Freddy moves, a deep laugh is heard instead of footsteps. Freddy only moves when the monitor is down, so even if the player isn't directly watching him, he won't move while the cameras are being watched. Freddy can only enter The Office via the East Hall, with the exception of when the power has been fully drained, in which he will only enter The Office via the West Hall. As his movements do not appear to have any strict rules, and are almost instantaneous, he can often appear as though he has the ability to teleport. This issue is compounded by the fact he doesn't always laugh when he moves, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure he isn't right next to The Office. The most efficient way to stop Freddy from sneaking in is to frequently watch the cameras in order to stall his movements. If Freddy can be seen on CAM 4B, the player should always close the door while looking at him, as he may move inside the player's room otherwise. Freddy may sometimes move inside the room if the player looks away from CAM 4B to view another camera while he is there. Since Freddy does not appear in the blind spot, his position in the East Hall Corner indicates that he is just one step away from entering The Office and ending the game.